Entre el destino y el tiempo
by Raven Harkinian
Summary: Despues de varios años de paz y prosperidad tras haber sido detenida la amenaza del Gran Rey del Mal, una nueva advertencia se hace presente, pero su significado es un misterio. ¿Sera realmente que la oscuridad se aproxima al reino de Hyrule una vez más?
1. Preludio del Destino

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Cuanto tiempo sin pasar por aqui. Demasiado diria yo._

_Hoy he decidido traer algo diferente a lo que he mostrado habitualmente, que han sido Oneshots unicamente. Esta vez los que les voy a mostrar ¡es una historia con multiples capitulos!_

_Siendo mi fandom preferido, no habia duda en que la historia en cuestion estaria en el mundo de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. ¡Espero que la disfruten!_

_¡Sin mas preambulos, les presento el prologo de la historia!_

* * *

_— __¿Dónde…?_

_Se escucharía el suave murmullo femenino en aquel ambiente rodeado de oscuridad, la cual se extendía, aparentemente, hasta el infinito, la voz haciendo un eco en el enorme vacío._

_— ¿Dónde estoy…?_

_Aun sintiéndose un poco aturdida, trataría de desviar la mirada de un lado a otro, en busca de cualquier cosa que le diera una pista de su paradero, pero ni siquiera podía saber si realmente estaba mirando para todos lados. No podía sentir si su cuello se estaba moviendo, o incluso si sus ojos lo hacían. Intentó mover sus piernas pero no llegaba a sentir nada, cosa que le provoco algo de pánico, aterrada de pensar que podría estar paralizada._

_Pero antes de poder decir nada al respecto, por fin vería algo, un destello de luz azul que provenía desde su derecha, y al guiar su mirada hacia este, por lo menos pudo notar que si podía mover su cuerpo, aunque no tuviera ninguna sensación._

_Al hacerlo, vio con más claridad aquel destello, que iba cual cometa cerca de su dirección, con una larga estela siguiendo su camino, y de un momento a otro pasaría de largo su posición, haciendo que la siguiera con la mirada y notar como a lo lejos había otro destello, solo que este se mantenía en un solo lugar, además de ser de un color verde, el cual parecía emitir una luz un poco más débil, viéndose muy superada por las sombras._

_Observaría atenta el evento, demasiado curiosa e intrigada con lo que podía pasar, y cuando el haz de luz azul colisiona con el verde, se crearía una distorsión en la que la oscuridad a su alrededor comenzaría a evaporarse ante la expansión de una cegadora iluminación, que impediría que siguiera viendo más al sentirse desplazada por esa fuerte energía._

— ¡Ahh!

Con un grito agitado, una joven se alzaría hasta quedar sentada, removiendo las suaves telas que habían estado encima de su cuerpo, buscando aunque sea una mayor sensación de libertad repentinamente.

Tomaría unas cuantas bocanadas de aire, sintiendo unas gotas de sudor en su sien, manteniendo su mirada algo perdida y la cabeza baja. Por lo que cuando escucha unos golpes retumbando suavemente por el lugar, es que no podría evitar sufrir un pequeño sobresalto, alzando la mirada en la dirección del sonido, poniendo por fin algo de atención a su entorno, y pudiendo notar que lo que sonaba eran los golpes que recibía la puerta.

Del otro lado de esta, se escucharía una voz femenina.

— ¿Mi lady? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¡Creí haberla oído gritar hace un momento!

Se quedaría mirando silenciada la puerta unos momentos, parpadeando un par de veces, como si le estuviera costando captar el mensaje que le daba esa voz, pero cuando por fin logra asimilarlo, sus parpados se abrirían un poco más, sintiéndose más despierta.

— ¡Estoy bien! Estoy bien, no te preocupes, no ocurrió nada, solo…

Su voz descendería un poco antes de poder terminar la frase, volviendo a quedar pensativa al hacer remembranza de su aturdido despertar.

— ¿Mi lady?

Y nuevamente la persona, obviamente una mujer, la sacaría de sus pensamientos al hablarle desde el otro lado de la puerta. Por lo que se dedicaría a prestarle la debida atención.

— No es nada —retiraría completamente las sabanas que aun cubrían sus piernas, y se giraría sobre su cama para poder bajar los pies hacia el suelo, casi recibiendo con gusto la fría sensación del piso en sus plantas —, por favor, pasa; no quisiera seguir hablando en voz alta con una puerta de por medio.

No tardando mucho en hacer caso a la petición, la puerta de la amplia y elegante habitación se abriría, dejando pasar a una mujer adulta, su atuendo era una clara muestra de su puesto como mucama, con su largo vestido gris oscuro acompañado por un delantal que iba desde sus hombros hasta las rodillas. Su sombrero se encargaba de cubrir parte de su cabello, el cual se veía era de color negro y estaba sujeto hacia su nuca.

Una vez dentro, y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, la mujer se acercaría lentamente hacia la joven aun sentada en el borde de la cama; inclinándose ligeramente, con las manos juntas frente a sus piernas, en señal de saludo y reverencia.

— Muy buenos días tenga usted, Su Alteza — apenas termina de decir eso, la mujer se erguiría repentinamente, con un gesto de sorpresa y aparente miedo, cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos—. ¡Ah! ¡L-lo lamento! Es que estoy tan acostumbrada…

La aludida haría un gesto despreocupado con la mano, cerrando sus ojos y teniendo una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

— Tranquila, si no es ningún problema eso. Y buenos días a ti también, Eva.

Aun así, la mucama seguiría mirándole algo preocupada, aunque ya bajando la mano lentamente de su boca, de vuelta hacia donde la tenía originalmente, frente a sus piernas.

— Pero es que…

— Te digo que no es nada —esta vez negaría con la cabeza, abriendo sus ojos para ver fijamente a la mujer, sin dejar de sonreír — ¿Por qué no mejor me ayudas a prepararme? Creo que se viene un largo día por delante.

Eso parecería sacar de su pena a la pobre mujer, quien, tras dejar salir otro sonido de sorpresa de su boca, asentiría con su cabeza, y sin querer demorarse más, iría en dirección al armario que había en la habitación, abriéndolo para empezar a rebuscar en su interior; dejando a la joven nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

— _A decir verdad, a mí también me cuesta acostumbrarme a ello aun…_

Guiaría su mirada hacia la ventana que había del otro lado del cuarto, que le daba una gran vista de su hogar, incluso llegando a alcanzar a ver un poco de las largas y verdes planicies, más aun las montañas.

— _Todo se ve igual que siempre, pero ahora, de algún modo, se siente diferente…_

— ¿Este le parece bien?

Algo sorprendida por la repentina pregunta al haberse visto distraída por sus pensamientos, regresaría su vista hacia la otra persona en su habitación, viendo como sostenía uno de sus regulares vestidos con mangas cortas, de un color rosado muy pálido.

Escondería una pequeña expresión burlona con una suave sonrisa. A veces se pregunta cómo es que, a pesar de todo, su ropa predilecta parecía ser una variante del rosado; aunque si poseía muchos otros vestidos con otros colores, no quería perder el tiempo buscando otro que le gustara un poco más, así que asentiría con su cabeza, prediciendo, y viendo, el como la mujer tomaría también una prenda extra de color magenta, haciendo que la muchacha negara casi imperceptiblemente con su cabeza, aun sonriendo por sus propios pensamientos.

— De acuerdo, ¡será este entonces!

Llevando las ropas elegidas, así como otras prendas íntimas, hacia un mueble cercano a la cama, Eva tomaría después el biombo que reposaba contra una pared, abriéndolo para acomodarlo adecuadamente, cerca del anterior mueble.

La joven se pondría de pie después de ello, colocándose detrás del biombo mientras la mujer vuelve a sostener las prendas en sus brazos.

Una vez detrás, oculta de todos, es que pasaría a removerse su largo camisón de dormir, sacando sus brazos por los tirantes de este, uno tras otro, luego ya simplemente jalándolo por debajo de su pecho, y así dejando que cayera hacia el piso, sacando los pies para poder recogerlo, colgándolo en el biombo antes de mostrar su mano por uno de los lados.

Silenciosamente, su mucama le pasaría las primeras prendas, y durante ese tiempo en el que estaba vistiéndose, la muchacha volvería a pensar en las imágenes que vio en su sueño, por muy pocas que hayan sido.

— _¿Qué significara? Aun si puedo comprender que simbolizan las dos luces…no encuentro una explicación para lo que me han mostrado._

Mantenida en sus pensamientos, saldría de detrás del biombo ya vestida, usando sus manos para sacar su cabello fluidamente de dentro de su ropa, el sonido de sus pasos delataría el que también se había puesto calzado. Avanzaría hasta sentarse frente al tocador, donde estaba un gran espejo, notando casi distraídamente el como la mujer se posicionaba detrás de ella y, tomando un cepillo, comenzaría a peinarle suavemente.

— _¿Estamos en peligro? Hace muchísimo tiempo que estamos en paz…pero también hace mucho que no tenía un sueño como este. La última vez…la última vez realmente no pasó nada…una gran figura llena de oscuridad y maldad impactaba con el mundo…pero algo así jamás ocurrió, no hubo nada parecido._

Por mucho tiempo eso llego a perturbarle. No comprendiendo el significado de aquel sueño al no sentir nunca nada cerca, no supo que hacer. Pero el tiempo pasó, y nada llego a ocurrir, así como el sueño no volvió a invadirle.

Tal vez no había sido ella o su mundo el que estaba en peligro, tal vez era algo más lejano…tal vez quien había estado en peligro…

— ¿Así le parece bien?

Sacada completamente de sus pensamientos, vería sorprendida el cómo Eva ya la había peinado como estaba acostumbrada, con sus dos mechones ondulados cayéndole por los lados, teniendo una partidura a la mitad de su frente, y todo el resto de su largo cabello cayéndole por la espalda.

Aun un poco aturdida por haber tenido su mente algo lejos de ahí, le tomaría un tiempo asentir con su cabeza, procurando sonreírle a la mucama.

— Me parece perfecto, te lo agradezco mucho.

La mujer morena sonreiría ante su gratitud, antes de ir por los accesorios y joyería que ella está obligada a llevar, cosa que la haría suspirar aunque quisiera evitarlo, pero aun manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa solo para no poner una cara de fastidio.

— Enserio que no logro entender por qué tengo que llevar tanto metal encima.

Vería el cómo regresa con unos aretes triangulares, unos largos brazaletes, un cinturón con un par de adornos colgando, y un gran collar, todos de un color dorado.

— Es parte de su imagen. De esta manera es más fácil mostrar su status y el quien es.

— ¿Una presumida que les echa en cara el oro que tiene? _  
_  
Viéndose preocupada y escandalizada, la sirvienta no tardaría en comenzar a negar con la cabeza.

— ¡No, no! No es de esa forma, Mi lady, nadie lo ve de esa manera, ¡se lo aseguro!

La joven volvería a sonreír, aunque de forma más ligera, viéndola por medio del espejo mientras ella misma se coloca los aretes que previamente le habían traído.

— Ojala pudiera estar tan segura de ello, tendré que hacer algo al respecto…pero por ahora no me queda más remedio —le ofrecería a su acompañante su antebrazo derecho —. Adelante, terminemos de una vez.

Ella asentiría con su cabeza, y tomando uno de los brazaletes, lo abriría para poder colocárselo en el lugar ofrecido. Al sentir el frio metal cerrarse alrededor de su piel, la chica se preguntaría si acaso la sensación era similar a la que tiene un prisionero cuando le colocan unos grilletes.

Cuando le colocan el segundo brazalete, cerraría sus ojos, denegando sus anteriores pensamientos. No importa que, no va a comparar su deber a una condena. Afortunadamente no llego a ser así…

Se pondría de pie al ver como la mucama toma ahora el cinturón, y alejándose un poco de la silla para darle más facilidad en la labor, separaría los brazos de sus costados para que ella pudiera colocarle correctamente el cinturón, cerrándolo por delante con el gran broche que tiene en el medio; pudiendo sentir ahora colgar los adornos contra sus muslos.

— _¿Sera realmente necesario que alguien me ayude con esto? —_Se preguntaría mientras ve a la mujer ir por algo más, siendo esto un par de hombreras de oro, de las cuales también colgaba una gran y larga tela blanca — _Supongo que para eso sí sería necesario…_

Eva se colocaría detrás de ella, y acomodaría ambas hombreras en su lugar, procurando que la tela, que ahora era obvio resultaba ser una capa, quedara bien puesta y lisa en su lugar. Luego de ello, la joven levantaría uno de sus brazos para que la sirvienta pudiera cerrar el seguro de la respectiva hombrera que se acomodaría debajo de su brazo, repitiendo el proceso en el otro lado.

— No puedo evitar preguntarme si es una molestia para ti el tener que ayudarme con este tipo de cosas.

Mientras va acomodando el collar, que se sostenía de las mismas hombreras que acaba de colocarle, la mucama negaría con la cabeza, sonriéndole casi de forma maternal a la muchacha.

— Para nada, es un placer el poder ayudarle a que este presentable, se lo aseguro.

Sonriendo agradecida por sus palabras, tomaría un respiro al saber que solo quedaba un último adorno que ponerse.

El sonar de unos pasos, acompañado por el sonido de una caja abriéndose, le revelaría que Eva precisamente había ido por ese accesorio, por lo que al abrir sus ojos ya se esperaría ver la pequeña corona que llevaba en sus manos.

Aun se le hacía extraño no ver una joya carmesí en el centro, y en lugar de eso era un adorno completamente dorado, parecido a una placa con el símbolo de su hogar, aunque con algo más de volumen.

Agacharía un poco su cabeza para que la fiel sirvienta no tuviera tantos problemas en colocársela. No es que fuera mucho más alta que ella, pero no había nada de malo en hacer las cosas un poco más sencillas.

— Ya está lista, Mi lady.

Levantando su cabeza, le sonreiría una vez más con gratitud, asintiendo suavemente.

— De verdad te lo agradezco mucho, Eva.

— No hay nada que agradecer. Como ya se lo dije, es un placer poder ayudarle.

Compartiendo una sonrisa una vez más, la morena haría una nueva reverencia, y comenzaría a caminar hacia la puerta, siendo seguida unos cuantos pasos por detrás por la elegante joven.

Eva abriría la puerta, siguiendo el mismo camino de esta para dejar pasar primero a la muchacha, quien movería su cabeza, asintiendo a modo de agradecimiento.

— Muchas gracias.

Seguiría su camino hasta salir de la habitación, viendo el largo corredor que se extendía de lado a lado desde su posición, escuchando como la mujer salía también del cuarto y cerraba la puerta suavemente detrás de sí.

— Adelante, Eva.

Asintiendo con su cabeza, nuevamente la mucama empezaría a caminar hacia el lado derecho, siguiendo el corredor, no tardando la otra joven en continuar el camino, siguiéndola tranquilamente.

Por el camino, llegaría a ver a algunos hombres vestidos con elegantes armaduras blancas de pies a cabeza, sosteniendo con firmeza una lanza en la mano derecha, cada uno haciendo una ligera inclinación en señal de reverencia al verla pasar, cosa que ella respondería con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Al pasar por un corredor cuyos pilares en el lado derecho daban un gran vistazo al mundo exterior, la joven centraría su atención en la pacífica y tranquila mañana, viendo el cielo despejado y escuchando la suave brisa, cosa que la volvería a llenar de dudas; aunque no detendría su caminar.

— _¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar? Todo…Todo parece tan normal, ¿qué va a suceder que he soñado con ello? O será que ¿de nuevo se trata de algo a la distancia? ¿Haría bien en no preocuparme?_

Cerrando sus ojos, continuaría su avance, confiando en las sensaciones que le proporciona su entorno, meditando más la situación.

— _¿Qué hare si se trata de otra amenaza? ¿Podre protegerlos a todos? Después de todo…no está aquí…_

Apretaría ligeramente sus puños frente a sus piernas, tratando de cortar la dirección en la que iban sus pensamientos, por lo que negaría con su cabeza para lograr ese mismo propósito.

— _No…_

— Estamos aquí, Mi Lady.

Se detendría ante las palabras de su mucama, abriendo sus ojos para notar la gran cortina que caía por delante de ella, pudiendo escuchar claramente a varias personas agrupadas en la sala del otro lado. Y una sobresaldría por encima de todas, gritando con fuerza para anunciar su llegada.

— ¡La soberana de Hyrule, Su Majestad, la Reina Zelda Nohansen deHyrule!

Con la cortina siendo removida por un soldado presente, Zelda avanzaría para entrar en la enorme sala, viendo fijamente con sus ojos azules a todas las personas que se había reunido en el lugar, a su gente, su pueblo, aclamando a su gobernante con alegría.

— _Este es MI reino, y pase lo que pase, ¡No voy a permitir que nada ni nadie lo vuelva a amenazar!_


	2. Perturbación

_¡Vaya que me tomo un tiempo el poder terminar este primer capitulo!_

_La verdad lo que más me estaba afectando aqui es que no queria que se desarrollaran muchas cosas, pero tampoco queria que no ocurriera nada. Espero haber logrado algo parecido._

_¡Recien estamos comenzando, compañeros! ¡Espero que disfruten del primer capitulo de Entre el Destino y el Tiempo! Si tienen preguntas, dudas o comentarios, ¡no duden en escribirlas! ¡Aunque no esperen que conteste claramente si se trata de un spoiler!_

* * *

El reino de Hyrule, tierra de leyendas.

Cuenta una de ellas, relatada dentro de la Familia Real, de un niño; un pequeño joven que aventurándose fuera de lo que él conoció como su hogar, viajo por las montañas, bajo el agua, e incluso a través del tiempo.

Todo con el fin de salvar al reino de las manos del terrible rey de la maldad, quien habiéndose adentrado en el Reino Sagrado, se había apoderado de una parte de la divina Trifuerza, obteniendo el fragmento del Poder.

Los esfuerzos del joven héroe dieron resultado, y la maldad fue desterrada de Hyrule; logrando que recuperara su paz y esplendor.

La historia cuenta que la líder de los Sabios le dio al héroe la posibilidad de vivir su vida, libre de la misión que las diosas le habían designado.

Diez años han pasado ya, y la paz ha perdurado gloriosamente. Tal vez no ha sido una utopía perfecta; la malicia no es algo que se pueda erradicar de todos los habitantes o seres vivos que hay en el reino. Pero sin duda es mucho mejor que aquel oscuro futuro que solo unas cuantas personas recuerdan.

La gente nunca sabrá de la destrucción de la que fueron salvados, del como una persona arriesgo su vida incontables veces para que ellos pudieran vivir la suya en paz y tranquilidad. No, eso es algo que nunca sabrán, porque se ha borrado de sus memorias; aquellos siete años de penas y sufrimientos jamás existieron para ellos.

Pero hay una persona que no ha olvidado, y usara todo en su poder para que la gente no vuelva a pasar por algo como eso.

La actual monarca del reino: La reina Zelda Nohansen deHyrule.

A pesar de los años, los eventos que ocurrieron cuando tan solo tenía once años quedaron completamente grabados en su mente; incluso los que tuvo que vivir en aquel tiempo alterno a merced de la temible encarnación del mal, tiempo que fue reescrito con su poder, permitiéndole así a todos poder vivir como debió haber sido.

Especialmente a aquel joven héroe, que tuvo que cargar con los designios de las diosas desde tan corta edad, y perder varios años de su vida que, al menos ahora, esta vez sí habrá sido capaz de vivir.

Una verdadera lástima que no haya oído nada de él desde que se fue unos meses después de que Hyrule estuviera a salvo.

No podría evitar soltar un suspiro mientras se encontraba en su escritorio, revisando varios documentos referentes al estado en el que se encuentra actualmente el reino según los reportes.

— ¿Por qué estoy pensando en estas cosas ahora? Puede que nunca lo haya olvidado realmente, pero aun así…

Empujaría suavemente los papeles usando solo sus dedos, alejándolos de ella un poco al no poder concentrarse en su totalidad. Y tomando un profundo respiro, se llevaría ambas manos a la cabeza, empezando a frotarse las sienes con dos dedos de cada lado, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

— Respira, relájate, no te dejes derrotar por esto. Si ya has podido asimilarlo antes.

— ¿Debería preocuparme de que Su Majestad se encuentre hablando sola?

Internamente, Zelda casi podía sentir algo muy cercano a un paro cardiaco por la enorme sorpresa de la repentina voz; pero en el exterior, con tantos años de educación y enseñanzas respecto a poder mantener sus emociones relajadas ante cualquier situación, le permitieron conservar una imagen calmada ante la recién llegada.

— No tiene nada de malo que lo haga, Impa, me ayuda a pensar mejor las cosas en muchas situaciones.

La joven reina abriría sus ojos para ver a su fiel acompañante y protectora, Impa, la imponente Sheikah que ha estado a su lado desde que tiene memoria. Como era habitual en ella, se la encontraría cruzada de brazos, portando su usual atuendo y su confiable kodachi amarrada detrás de su cintura.

Impa tendría una pequeña sonrisa al dirigirse a su protegida.

— ¿Estas segura que eso no es una excusa solo para justificar tus inusuales hábitos?

Dejando la madurez que adquirió desde muy temprana edad de lado, Zelda se cruzaría de brazos e inflaría sus mejillas desviando la mirada, teniendo un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

— Por supuesto que no, realmente me resulta más cómodo el decir mis ideas en voz alta cuando estoy en privado. Además… —la expresión de su rostro cambiaria a una más melancólica, llevando ahora su vista hacia una pintura que se encontraba colgada en la pared que está a su derecha — es algo que mi padre hacia también, por el mismo motivo.

La Sheikah miraría de reojo en la misma dirección, identificando sin problemas el cuadro en donde se hallaba retratado el anterior monarca de Hyrule y padre de Zelda, el rey Daphness Nohansen.

Sabiendo lo que aún podría afectarle a la actual reina el tema de su padre, Impa decidiría meterse en otro asunto.

— ¿Vas a decirme que es lo que te está perturbando entonces?

Eso conseguiría recuperar la atención de la monarca, quien regresaría su vista hacia la otra mujer. Aunque se quedaría pensativa por su pregunta, o por la respuesta que iba a darle.

— No lo sé con certeza, Impa. Hace dos días tuve un extraño sueño, uno que realmente no puedo explicar con exactitud.

Se pondría de pie y caminaría alrededor de su escritorio hasta colocarse delante de este, quedando frente a frente a Impa, siguiendo entonces con su relato.

— En mi sueño era todo oscuridad, no podía sentir nada, ni siquiera sabía si podía moverme, o incluso ver. Pero entonces un destello azul brillo a lo lejos, y como un cometa, viajo a gran velocidad pasando cerca de mí —se llevaría su mano derecha a su mentón, con el dedo índice cerca de sus labios —. Fue ahí que note otro destello, pero este estaba inmóvil y además era de un color verde. Además de que no parecía poseer una gran luz…entonces vi que el cometa azul iba en dirección al destello verde, y cuando llego, todo se ilumino al punto de ya no poder ver nada…el sueño termino entonces, y desperté abruptamente.

La mujer mayor había estado prestando total atención ante lo que Zelda estaba contándole, teniendo una expresión seria en su rostro, tratando de analizar cada detalle.

— Ciertamente suena bastante preocupante. Especialmente con la posibilidad de que se trate de otro de tus sueños proféticos.

Los ojos de la rubia se entrecerrarían, bajando un poco la mirada y demostrando una clara preocupación en su expresión.

— Eso es lo que más me temo, porque realmente no puedo identificar a nada que me dé la sensación de que se trata de esa oscuridad que lo cubre todo. Y por ello es que me cuesta comprender el significado de este sueño, ya que a diferencia de la última vez…al menos ahí podía ver que unas Nubes Negras cubrían el reino.

Impa se quedaría silenciada unos momentos, mirando de forma más mas fija a la reina, como si quisiera descifrar algo.

—…Hay algo más, ¿no es verdad?

Desviando la mirada una vez más, se quedaría silenciada ante la pregunta de la Sheikah. Por lo que esta continuaría hablando.

— Es el destello verde, ¿cierto? Seguramente es el significado que más te preocupa.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar de ello? —ahora si respondería al instante la joven, pero con sus ojos cerrados, escondiendo lo que fuera que reflejara su mirada — Hay tantas posibilidades que puede haber en lo que se me ha mostrado.

— Eso es verdad, por desgracia no podemos llegar a una conclusión concreta con algo como eso. Pero a lo que me refiero-

Abriendo sus ojos, con una mirada mucho más calmada de lo que uno esperaría, Zelda interrumpiría a su guardiana.

— No importa. Lo importante ahora es que hay una gran posibilidad de que el reino sea amenazado por algo, o por alguien, y mi prioridad es garantizar el bienestar de toda mi gente.

Mirándola con una combinación de admiración y cierta pena, Impa asentiría con su cabeza, decidiendo cesar con su curiosidad.

— Puedes estar segura de que pase lo que pase, sabes que estoy a tus ordenes, Su Majestad.

La rubia la observaría con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque había una especie de reclamo en sus ojos casi imperceptible.

— Impa…

Dicha mujer volvería a sonreírle tenuemente, siendo lo más acostumbrado para ella.

— Y tienes todo mi apoyo, Zelda.

Ahora si la sonrisa de la reina se haría más amplia, así como su mirada más dulce y suave.

— Te lo agradezco. De verdad.

Dejarían que el pacifico silencio se mantuviera en la habitación unos momentos, hasta que Impa lo rompería, teniendo una ligeramente burlona sonrisa en su boca.

— Bien, creo que ya te has distraído lo suficiente, aun tienes varios deberes de los que encargarte el día de hoy.

Sorprendida ante el recordatorio, Zelda no podría hacer más que parpadear un par de veces, tratando de asimilar el cambio de rumbo que tomo la conversación; pocos segundos después cerraría sus ojos y negaría con su cabeza, dejando escapar una suave risa mientras sonríe.

— No hace falta que me lo recuerdes como si pensara escaparme de mis obligaciones.

— Eso está bien, ¡entonces andando!

Aun manteniendo la sonrisa, la joven monarca asentiría con su cabeza, aunque no podía evitar meditar un poco en las indagaciones que Impa quería hacerle. No quería hablar de ello, pero el destello de luz verde y su posible significado también la estaba perturbando bastante…

* * *

— Su Majestad, los reportes indican un avance satisfactorio en las expansiones de la Villa Kakariko.

— Ha sido de gran ayuda el que la Tribu Goron se ofrecieran a ayudar a las construcciones de las casas.

— Si todo marcha a la perfección, seguramente en unos cuantos meses las construcciones estarán terminadas.

Zelda había estado redirigiendo su vista constantemente al ponerle atención a cada persona que hablaba, una después de la otra.

En este momento se encontraba en la sala de juntas de su grupo de consejeros, siendo la mayoría hombres que claramente la sobrepasaban en edad por mucho. Cosa bastante normal, considerando que eran también los consejeros de su padre.

La reina no podía negar que le complacía el saber que las cosas estaban marchando tan satisfactoriamente y que fueran los mismos miembros del consejo quienes se lo hicieran saber de esa manera tan positiva.

Después de todo, algunos de ellos no estaban de acuerdo en coronarla como reina en sus condiciones.

— Es realmente un gusto saber eso, caballeros —respondería luego de unos momentos, observando a todos los presentes en la gran mesa—. ¿Qué me dice de la seguridad del reino, General Galen?

Desviando su mirada hacia la izquierda, se fijaría en el único hombre que no estaba usando un elegante traje de fina tela, sino una armadura digna del líder de la armada del reino; cuyo color plateado podría cegar a alguien por los reflejos de la luz del sol en el campo de batalla. O al menos eso es lo que piensa secretamente ella.

Galen era de hecho uno de los hombres más jóvenes entre los presentes. Si bien era sin duda mayor que Zelda, con sus rasgos endurecidos y la barba por todo su mentón, en realidad apenas estaba entrando en sus treinta años. Y tampoco tiene tanto tiempo sirviendo como General, hace solo un par de años que había sido ascendido al puesto.

Claro que nada de eso indicaba que las capacidades de Galen fueran puestas en duda, dado que se había ganado el ascenso por sus habilidades como guerrero y como líder.

— Su Majestad —saludaría de forma respetuosa el general con un asentimiento de la cabeza antes de proceder a responder la pregunta— Desafortunadamente, actualmente un grupo de soldados se encuentra investigando las denuncias de algunos ciudadanos que afirman haber sido víctimas de vandalismos.

La complacida sonrisa de la rubia se borraría apenas escucha esas palabras, adquiriendo un gesto mucho más serio.

— ¿Vandalismos? Explíquese con claridad.

Aclarándose la garganta, Galen se dispondría de comenzar su relato.

— Esta mañana algunos habitantes de la ciudadela y de la villa reportaron intentos de robo. Algunos aseguran haber visto por lo menos la figura del asaltante, pero nadie parece ser capaz de identificarlo más allá de parecer tratarse de un hombre por la complexión robusta que dicen haber podido observar.

— ¿Es la primera vez que se reporta algo como esto? —Zelda tenía el ceño fruncido, mirando de reojo a todos los presentes pero centrándose un poco más en el líder del ejercito— ¿Ha habido algún daño grave en estos "intentos de robo"?

— Afortunadamente no, Su Majestad —respondería Galen sin dudarlo—. Nadie ha salido herido, pero temen que ese bandido pueda volver o empezar a hacer cosas peores.

— _No es la primera vez que lidiamos con algo como esto. Por desgracia los crímenes como los robos es algo que no se pueden erradicar por más que uno lo quiera. No te alteres, Zelda, esto es perfectamente normal; inaceptable, pero normal._

Tratando de no perderse en sus propios pensamientos, dirigiría su atención hacia el miembro del consejo que tenía como especialidad el manejo de los medios de comercio de Hyrule.

— Lord Rutherford, ¿Qué tal se ha manejado la nueva vía de comercio marítimo?

El lord era un hombre de edad avanzada, alcanzando los cincuenta años, y su, en ocasiones, jovial actitud daban la impresión de que podría ser del tipo de hombre que trata a los más pequeños como si fueran sus adorables nietos. Especialmente porque de hecho se le ha visto consentir a sus verdaderos nietos.

— Majestad, por el momento no ha habido reportes respecto al navío encargado de llevar mercancía. No ha regresado al puerto aun.

— Tenía entendido que su regreso estaba previsto para el amanecer del día de hoy.

Hace poco más de un año, Zelda, entonces aun princesa pero miembro activo del consejo, había sugerido la idea de expandir los medios de transporte y comercio del reino. Luego de haber leído información respecto a las ventajas del medio marítimo, explico esto a los demás consejeros, así como a su padre.

No fue sencillo que aceptaran su idea, pero si algo había aprendido bien, era a tener el don de la palabra, y su discurso logro convencerlos de empezar el proyecto.

Tras haberlo dialogado con el Rey Zora, se aceptó completamente la idea de crear dicha vía de comercio a partir del Lago Hylia. La "cosecha especial Goron" fue de mucha ayuda para poder derribar una gran parte del muro de piedra que cerraba el lago del resto del mar, y a partir de eso fue un esfuerzo combinado no solo para construir el puerto, sino también los barcos.

Requirió mucho tiempo, pero el proyecto logro finalizarse, e Hyrule por fin era capaz de empezar a hacer viajes marítimos con fines de transporte o comercio.

— Desgraciadamente las aguas pueden ser muy engañosas, Su Majestad. No sabemos cuándo el mar puede ponerse en nuestra contra.

Un escalofrió recorrería la espalda de la reina de solo pensar en que una tormenta pudiera haber causado una desgracia a la gente que iba en el barco.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo podemos esperar antes de considerar lo peor?

Notando la perturbación de la monarca, Rutherford sonreiría de una manera paternal, demostrando una vez más esa imagen de padre/abuelo cariñoso o comprensivo.

— No se preocupe, Majestad. Estoy seguro de que regresaran sanos y salvos. Es solo un pequeño contratiempo.

Tomando un respiro, Zelda asentiría con su cabeza, aceptando las palabras del lord.

— De acuerdo, confiemos en que volverán sanos y salvos a casa —manteniéndose unos momentos silenciada, se aclararía después la garganta con suavidad antes de proseguir hablando—. Bueno, caballeros, creo que eso cubre todo por el momento. General Galen —observaría al guerrero, quien mostraría su atención con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza—, quiero que se me reporte cualquier avance en la situación de este desconocido asaltante; no podemos permitir que la situación continúe, ni mucho menos que empeore.

— Descuide, le aseguro que me encargare que este hombre sea detenido, y le mantendré informada al respecto.

Afirmando con su cabeza a sus palabras, la joven miraría hacia todos los presentes, para dirigirse a ellos ahora.

— Eso será todo por ahora, caballeros, les agradezco mucho por sus servicios. Creo que es momento de retirarnos.

Y después de haber dicho eso, Zelda empujaría suavemente su silla hacia atrás para poder levantarse con la elegancia digna de su linaje, no tardando en ser seguida por los miembros del consejo, quienes se pondrían la mano derecha en el pecho y harían una respetuosa reverencia que ella respondería con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Con la reunión concluida, la rubia sujetaría con delicadeza la tela de su falda con los dedos, levantándola solo un poco para que no le estorbara al momento de caminar, avanzando a un paso calmado hacia la salida, donde uno de los guardias que vigilaba desde la puerta, le abriría el paso, cosa que ella agradecería con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, no avanzaría tanto por el corredor, ya que al poco tiempo escucharía no solo unos pasos viniendo desde atrás, sino también la voz de un hombre llamándole.

— ¡Su Majestad!

Deteniendo su caminar, se giraría para observar a la persona, habiendo identificado desde que escucho su voz que se trataba de Lord Frederick, otro de los miembros del consejo de mayor edad, pero no parecía que ese detalle le afectara en su condición física, caminando con la espalda recta sin ningún problema. Su cabello, bien peinado y atado en una coleta larga en su nuca, era la más notoria marca de su edad, no pudiendo hacer nada de que se tornara de ese color grisáceo.

— ¿Lord Frederick? ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

El hombre se detendría a una respetable distancia de ella, mirando con discreción a los alrededores, pudiendo notar Zelda que estaba viendo a algunos de los guardias que cumplían su deber estando en su puesto. Por lo que ya se imaginaba cuáles serían sus siguientes palabras.

— Me gustaría hablar en privado con usted.

Si, definitivamente ya se esperaba que dijera ello, y sabiendo que no tenía una razón válida para negarse, asentiría.

— De acuerdo, Lord Frederick, vamos a mi oficina, ahí podemos hablar.

Después de que el Lord afirmara con un gesto, ella volvería a girarse para proseguir con su camino, solo que esta vez con Frederick siguiéndole unos cuantos pasos detrás. Continuando todo el camino en silencio, el cual Zelda aprovecharía para tratar de pensar en lo que le diría al hombre, temiendo que fuera a hablarle de un tema en particular.

Luego de unos momentos, ya se encontrarían en la entrada a su oficina, en donde el guardia de turno le abriría la puerta al tiempo que se inclinaba en una reverencia, dejándola pasar a ella y a su acompañante, con la puerta cerrándose con suavidad detrás de este último.

Avanzaría hacia su escritorio, rodeando este para poder tomar su silla y así sentarse con gracia en ella, acomodándose discretamente antes de apoyar los brazos en la mesa del escritorio, una mano encimada a la otra.

— Por favor, tome asiento.

— Con las horas pasadas, creo que preferiría mantenerme de pie, si no le molesta.

Haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, le indicaría con un movimiento de su mano que prosiguiera con lo que quisiera comunicarle.

— Su Majestad, con el debido respeto, creo que esta reunión nos ha hecho ver que el reino puede entrar en una situación complicada.

— Mi Lord, no creo que haya razón para definirlo de esa manera. Es cierto que la situación de la ciudadela y la villa es algo que debe ser detenido, y las Diosas saben que quiero que los marineros lleguen a casa, sanos y salvos; pero no llamaría a esto la entrada a una situación complicada.

— Puede que tenga razón, pero además de ello debemos tomar en consideración la creciente aparición de criaturas salvajes. Varios mercantes de carreta han sufrido ataques de monstruos en sus transportes.

Zelda no podría evitar fruncir un poco el ceño, pero trataría de que su voz se mantuviera en calma, aunque no con falta de demanda en su tono.

— ¿Por qué no se reportó esto en la junta?

— Es algo que quería hablar en privado con usted.

— De acuerdo —concedería la reina luego de un corto momento de tensión, manteniendo la vista fija en el hombre presente—. Sea tan amable de explicarme su punto.

Frederick se aclararía la garganta antes de hablar.

— Majestad, temo que las responsabilidades puedan resultar demasiado con los eventos que acontecen actualmente en el reino.

La mano que se esconde debajo de su otra palma se empuñaría muy ligeramente, no siendo perceptible para la otra persona.

— ¿Está diciendo que no me cree capaz de manejar y mantener el bienestar de Hyrule?

— No ha sido mi intensión ofenderla, Su Majestad, simplemente…quería comunicarle que creo que tal vez hubiera sido mejor que aceptara la solicitud del consejo de contraer matrimonio y gobernar al lado de un Rey.

Con la mirada inevitablemente endureciéndose, Zelda apretaría su mano izquierda oculta por la derecha, haciendo un especial énfasis en sentir su dedo anular, en el cual no había ni anillo de compromiso, ni mucho menos de matrimonio.

Eso es algo que la actual monarca todavía tiene muy presente; la lucha que tuvo que tener con ese mismo consejo con el que momentos atrás dialogaba sobre el estado del reino.

El consejo que no la quería en el trono si no era casada con un príncipe o alguien de noble cuna que heredaría la corona del rey.

No queriendo actuar como una princesa mimada, se abstuvo de hacer una queja al respecto o de negarse a ver a los pretendientes que vinieron con la intensión de cortejarla y poder ganarse su mano en matrimonio.

Pero eso no significó que dejó que el consejo moviera los hilos de su vida.

Aunque recibió a los príncipes y nobles, realmente no encontró a ninguno apto para poder seguir el legado de su padre y hacer que Hyrule prospere como ella sabe que puede hacerlo.

Y personalmente…tampoco gusto de ninguno de ellos.

No es que todos fueran precisamente malos, y no fue completamente culpa de ellos. Fue más que nada que Zelda nunca ha sido del tipo de joven de quedarse suspirando por algún muchacho u hombre. Y nada de lo que dijeran pudo impresionarla o atraerla.

Después de lo que llego a vivir, es difícil que se sienta impresionada o embelesada por algo.

Así que, uno a uno, los pretendientes fueron siendo rechazados, algunos reaccionando de forma razonable, otros siendo un tanto más imprudentes o agresivos por la negativa a su propuesta.

* * *

_— ¡¿M-me estas despreciando?!_

_Ocultando su emociones tras una máscara inexpresiva, Zelda mentalmente soltaría un resoplido de fastidio ante la reacción del príncipe Nasir, del reino de Meinqua. El cual, según recordaba, era un reino desarrollado principalmente entre aguas._

_— Lo lamento, príncipe, pero realmente no creo que una unión entre nosotros sea lo más apropiado._

_No lograba entender por qué el joven reaccionaba como si lo hubiera abofeteado e insultado cuando solo le había dicho, después de unos días de haberlo tenido como huésped en su castillo y haber aceptado a pasar el tiempo reglamentario con él para considerar su proposición, que esta era rechazada._

_Era una ventaja que estuvieran en uno de los jardines del castillo, con algunos soldados vigilando a la distancia. Seguramente eso era lo que principalmente evitaba que el príncipe hiciera una mayor escena, como tirar lo que había sobre la pequeña y decorativa mesa de metal que los separa._

_—Pero, princesa Zelda, ¡estoy seguro de que esto será lo mejor para nuestros reinos, y personalmente pienso que podríamos convivir perfectamente bien juntos!_

_Ella negaría con su cabeza con calma, intentando no perturbarlo más de lo que ya lo parecía._

_— Realmente lo siento, pero mi decisión es definitiva._

_— ¡Eso no puede ser posible! Sé que estas obligada a casarte para ascender al trono, ¡y te aseguro que no encontraras mejor candidato que yo!_

_Nuevamente haría lo posible por esconder una mueca de fastidio. Justo lo que necesitaba, alguien con el ego por encima de su cabeza. Definitivamente él no es lo que Hyrule necesita._

_— Eso es algo que me corresponde decidir a mí. Por favor trata de entenderlo. Si me disculpas, debo atender otros asuntos._

_No queriendo discutir más una decisión que no tenía pensado cambiar por ninguna razón, la princesa se levantaría de su silla, apoyándose con sus manos de la mesita que tiene delante. Pero mientras lo hace sentiría como su acompañante le sujetaría una de sus muñecas con firmeza._

_— ¡No hemos terminado de hablar aun!_

_Observando de reojo la mano que está sujetándole, haría un casi imperceptible movimiento de negación con la cabeza, indicándole a los guardias, que habían dado un paso hacia adelante, el que se detuvieran. Al saber que lo hacen, se dirigiría hacia el príncipe, con voz tranquila._

_— ¿Serias tan amable de soltarme?_

_— ¡No puedes rechazarme así nada más!_

_— Príncipe, creo recordar que no está establecido que en cuanto pisaras el castillo significaría que nos comprometeríamos. Además, no fue "así nada más", ya que pasamos el tiempo juntos aceptado, y yo he tomado la decisión de no aceptar tu cortejo o tu proposición._

_Él no parecía muy feliz de que volviera a mencionar su negativa, se notaba fácilmente en la manera en que apretaba la mandíbula._

_— ¿Y qué rayos piensas hacer entonces? ¿Qué hay de tu reino?_

_— No te preocupes por eso, te aseguro que tengo pensado velar por el bienestar de mi reino._

_— ¡Entonces tienes que...!_

_— Es suficiente —jalando un poco su brazo, se liberaría del agarre del príncipe, quien parecía iba a seguir protestando, pero ella le detendría— Impa, por favor escolta al príncipe de vuelta a sus aposentos, su estadía en el castillo ha concluido._

_Vería la expresión de sorpresa del muchacho ante la repentina aparición de la Sheikah, quien le sujetaba del hombro en una pequeña pero clara señal de advertencia, lo que provocó que Nasir solo pudiera verle con clara molestia; hablando mientras apretaba los dientes._

_— No puedes hacerme esto…_

_— Adiós, Príncipe Nasir._

_Aunque era ella quien iba a retirarse en primer lugar, esta vez se quedaría observando como su guardiana escolta al molesto príncipe, como se le había pedido._

* * *

No hace falta decir que al poco tiempo después, el príncipe de Meinqua abandono Hyrule en su carruaje, completamente disgustado.

Por eso y por una decisión que ella misma había tomado desde el principio, es que al mismo tiempo que cumplía con las peticiones de atender a posibles pretendientes, buscaba entre las leyes de Hyrule cualquier manera de evitar que tuviera que arriesgar la seguridad del reino ante otro posible monarca que subiría al trono como rey.

Afortunadamente, tuvo éxito; pero no por una ley que existiera, sino precisamente por las leyes que no existen.

No existe ningún motivo por el cual ella no pueda heredar el trono y la corona. Teniendo una cultura y religión que venera a tres diosas, las leyes no estipulan nada en contra de que el único gobernante sea una mujer.

Sin embargo, eso fue solo la mitad del trabajo. Aún tuvo que lograr ganarse el voto a favor de más de la mitad del consejo para poder lograr su objetivo.

Así que, explicando de forma concisa el por qué todos los pretendientes que se presentaron no le parecieron aptos para heredar el trono, y la manera en que ella tenía pensado manejar las cosas; consiguió ganarse la aprobación de once de los quince miembros del consejo.

Naturalmente, Lord Frederick fue uno de los cuatro restantes que no aprobó la idea de que Zelda fuera coronada reina sin la necesidad de contraer matrimonio.

Pero en su caso, la rubia sabía que había otra razón particular para entrar en este asunto.

— Lord Frederick, creo que este es un tema que ya había quedado resuelto. No me parece que este siendo razonable, insinuando que no puedo controlar la situación al primer instante en que algo ocurre en el reino. Especialmente cuando es algo en lo que no me ha dado siquiera oportunidad de sobrellevar.

— Su Majestad —se dirigiría a ella de un modo en que parecía querer apaciguarla, aun si ella seguía aparentado una actitud serena—, por favor, no me malentienda, no es que no la crea capaz de manejar la situación. Es solo que creo que tal vez las cosas le resultarían más sencillas si reconsiderara la proposición.

La joven reina cerraría momentáneamente sus ojos, inhalando aire con suavidad, antes de volver a mirarle y dirigirse a él.

— Ya lo hemos hablado, mi Lord. Su hijo no tiene las cualidades para gobernar el reino. Especialmente porque él mismo no desea hacerlo.

Una de las principales razones, si no es que la principal, por las que el lord no estaba de acuerdo en que ella heredara la corona permaneciendo soltera, es que él había hecho que su hijo, Ethan, fuera uno de sus pretendientes.

Sin embargo, el hombre no conto con que el muchacho fuera uno de los que más rápido entendería su deseo de no casarse, y no intentar convencerla de lo contrario de ninguna manera.

* * *

_Sorprendida, la princesa ni trataría de evitar parpadear un par de veces con sus ojos un poco más abiertos, viendo al hijo de Lord Frederick frente a ella._

_— ¿De verdad?_

_Que se apareciera como posible pretendiente no le sorprendía del todo. No, lo que la tiene sorprendida es la respuesta de él; o mejor dicho, lo rápida que fue._

_— Si usted dice que no desea casarse princesa, entonces está bien. La verdad es que fue idea de mi padre el que sugirió que hiciera esto._

_Debió haberlo imaginado. Era una suerte que el hijo no estaba tan deseoso de cumplir las indicaciones del padre._

_Aunque no es precisamente cercana, naturalmente conoce un poco al joven lord, y no creía desde un principio que pudiera ser apto para el cargo. Además de que nunca ha captado su interés en ningún sentido. El hecho de que el tan tranquilamente aceptara la negativa le facilitaba mucho las cosas._

_— Bueno —sonreiría ligeramente, feliz de que esta situación se resolviera a su favor sin mucho problema—, te agradezco tu comprensión en mi decisión._

* * *

— Ethan solo estaba algo nervioso por la idea de intentar cortejarle, Su Majestad.

— Y esa es una de las razones por las que no creo que sea un buen candidato a rey.

— Majestad, no creo que le haya dado la apropiada oportunidad…

— Pero se le dio, Lord Frederick —no tardaría en interrumpirle lo que iba a decir, manteniendo la expresión serena pero la mirada firme—, como a todos los demás, y su hijo no mostro las aptitudes necesarias. La forma en que no tuvo problemas en aceptar mi rechazo solo me demostró que realmente no hubiera sido un rey apropiado. No digo que debió haberme discutido mi decisión, pero su falta de asertividad fue una prueba de ello.

El hombre mayor sabía que lo que la reina decía era cierto, y le frustraba el hecho de que no tuviera como refutar ello.

Zelda, por otro lado, ya había tenido suficiente de esa conversación.

— Con su permiso, mi Lord, pero creo que el tema ya está zanjado. Le aseguro que me encargare apropiadamente de las cuestiones que acontecen en esta tierra, sin la necesidad de que tengamos que coronar a un rey —a pesar de todo, sonreiría un poco ante el lord—. Después de todo, para eso tiene un monarca a sus consejeros. Yo quiero lo mejor para Hyrule, pero también sé que no estoy sola en ello.

La joven estaba consciente de que sería una pésima idea hacerle pensar a un consejero que busca encargarse de todo eso ella sola, sin importar lo que ellos pudieran opinar. Además, lo que dijo es cierto, puede que realmente no quisiera enemistarse con alguno de ellos por hacerle creer algo así, pero realmente sabe que todos quieren la misma causa, el bienestar del reino.

Frederick, no viendo modo de seguir la conversación de la manera que él quería, tomaría un respiro y afirmaría con la cabeza.

— De acuerdo, Su Majestad. Le agradezco que me haya atendido —con la mano derecha en el pecho, haría una pequeña pero respetuosa reverencia, alzándose poco después—. Con su permiso, me retiro.

Asintiendo, la rubia vería al hombre darse media vuelta y caminar hasta llegar a la puerta, no tardando en abrirla para salir de la habitación, cerrándola detrás de él.

Una vez que se queda sola en su oficina, Zelda descansaría su cuerpo contra el respaldo de su silla, dejando escapar un suave suspiro.

Espera no tener lidiar siempre con algo parecido. No está segura de como soportaría el hecho de que cada vez que pudiera ocurrir algo en el reino, algún miembro del consejo se cuestione si acaso puede realmente gobernar por su cuenta.

Girando un poco su cabeza a la derecha, observaría la pintura que colgaba en la pared, el retrato de su padre.

— Te lo prometí, papá, que protegería y velaría por este reino. No pienso defraudarte, ya lo veras…

Era la situación que más le pesaba respecto a ser la nueva reina sin importar si había logrado permanecer soltera, sin ligar su vida a la de otro hombre; lo que ello significaba en otro sentido personal.

El hecho de que haber heredado la corona y el trono, significaba que había perdido a su padre; quien hace medio año había fallecido, víctima de una enfermedad que ningún médico o curandero de este reino o de los reinos vecinos pudo tratar.

Inhalando aire profundamente, la joven trataría de no pensar en aquel fatídico día, sabiendo que eso solo la afectaría todavía más. Por lo que se pondría de pie y caminaría en dirección a la ventana opuesta, en donde se encontraba su única ventana, por donde podía ver parte de la extensión de su reino.

— Tenga algo que ver o no con mi sueño, no pienso dejar mi hogar sea amenazado por un vándalo.

Apretaría su puño derecho, no pudiendo negar la preocupación que tenia de que ambas cosas, o incluso la situación con el transporte marítimo, tuvieran una conexión.

Esperaba estar equivocada.


	3. Guerrera

_Si que me he tomado mi tiempo, ¿eh?_

_¡Lamento mucho la tardanza en subir un nuevo capitulo!_

_Y eso que apenas voy empezando. Es que tengo el problema de que me pongo a hacer más de una cosa, y acabo distrayendome. Entre dibujar, ver videos en internet, los trabajos de la escuela; debo aprender a manejarme mejor, sin duda_.

_Tratare de que eso no pase de nuevo. Aviso que Entre el Destino y el Tiempo ya ha empezado a publicarse en Ingles, siendo el Prologo lo único traducido hasta el momento. Traducire el capitulo uno y dos antes de crear el capitulo tres, por lo que de nuevo puede que tome un tiempo antes de que sea visto. ¡Tratare de que no sea tan extendido dicho tiempo!_

_Por el momento, ¡los dejo con el siguiente capitulo de esta historia! ¡Espero la disfruten!_

* * *

La noche había caído, y ahora era la luna y las estrellas eran las que se encargaban de iluminar el reino de Hyrule. La brillante luna llena podía ser admirada a la perfección gracias al cielo despejado, y eso también les facilitaba a los habitantes aun despiertos admirar el paisaje nocturno.

Una de esas habitantes era la reina Zelda, quien se encontraba en el balcón que había en su habitación, apoyando las manos en el borde mientras observaba las extensiones de su hogar.

Por más que quisiera evitarlo, la perturbación de la junta de la tarde seguía latente en su interior. El hecho de que en todo el día no hubo ningún tipo de noticia respecto a la nave que seguía en altamar, o que el General Galen no reportara ninguna novedad respecto a aquel misterioso bandido, no le ayudaba en nada para recuperar la calma.

Además de ello, su discusión con Lord Frederick seguía molestándole. Sabía que las cosas no estaban perfectas entre ella y todo su grupo de consejeros. Puede haber desacuerdos o dudas. Pero aun así le molestaba que el Lord hiciera esos comentarios tan directos de que ella sola no iba a poder con la carga, y la mejor opción era que se encontrara un marido.

— No creo haberles dado motivos a ninguno para que me subestimen de esa manera…

Sentiría la suave brisa contra su rostro, moviendo con suavidad sus cabellos. La joven usaría su mano izquierda para retener los que se pegaban a su rostro por la dirección del viento; cerrando sus ojos mientras hacia otro intento por tranquilizarse.

Era bastante relajante estar ahí afuera, con sus pies descalzos y un ligero vestido blanco, que le llegaba a las pantorrillas, no tenía cuello, dejando al descubierto su esternón, mientras que las mangas eran largas y un poco sueltas.

Sonriendo suavemente, Zelda volvería a susurrar para si misma.

— Años atrás, a esta hora ya estarían diciéndome que me fuera a la cama…y honestamente eso suena como una maravillosa idea ahora mismo…

Pero aunque quisiera, sabía que no lo conseguiría. Que si se recostaba, de cualquier forma su preocupación no la dejaría conciliar el sueño.

Lentamente, giraría su cabeza para ver por encima de su hombro hacia el interior de su habitación; o más específicamente, hacia uno de los muebles que tiene ahí, sobre el que se encontraba un cofre de tamaño mediano, midiendo entre los veinte y treinta centímetros de altura, y no más de medio metro de largo.

Su vista se quedaría clavada en dicho objeto, con su expresión notándose un tanto más perturbada, mientras que sus dedos presionan más la piedra del borde de su balcón.

— _¿De verdad vas a dármela? ¿Enserio puedo quedarme con esto?_

— ...

_— ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Te juro que siempre la atesorare!_

Sacudiría su cabeza como ha estado haciendo últimamente que los recuerdos empiezan a invadirle. Regresando su vista hacia adelante, llegando a tener, a lo lejos, la Villa Kakariko en su campo de visión.

Cuando pone su atención en la villa, se centraría una vez más en la información que le fue recibida ese mismo día. Bajando un poco la vista para ver el sendero que iba hacia la ciudadela, manteniendo sus mismos pensamientos.

En estos momentos se encontraban varios grupos de soldados revisando las calles, así como también lo están haciendo en la villa; buscando cualquier pista del delincuente que se encontraba causando problemas desde hace unos días.

— No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, esperando que me traigan una respuesta.

No desconfiaba de la capacidad de sus guerreros; era que ella misma no iba a poder obtener paz si no buscaba un modo de arreglar eso de forma más directa que esperar a que alguien más haga el trabajo.

Así que, decidida a sacarle provecho a su incapacidad para dormir, se daría media vuelta y entraría de regreso a su habitación, cerrando las dos puertas del balcón tras de ella, al igual que las elegantes cortinas que bloqueaban la vista para ambos extremos.

Naturalmente no molestaría a nadie en esta ocasión, por lo que ella misma iría hacia su armario, abriéndolo para buscar la ropa apropiada para esta ocasión ligeramente poco convencional.

— Salir con un vestido para algo como esto sería ridículo, tiene que haber algo aquí que sea más aceptable.

Movería ropa tras ropa, hasta que por fin se topa con algo apropiado, una camisa de manga larga de un color azul oscuro. Era del tipo de prendas que usaba cuando práctica la equitación, siendo definitivamente mucho más recomendable que algún vestido.

Encontraría después de ello un pantalón negro, el cual se notaba iba a quedarle ajustado, pero está acostumbrada a ello por esos tiempos de práctica, siendo parte del atuendo convencional.

Llevándose ambas prendas hacia la cama, las dejaría sobre el colchón, no tardando en tomarse del vestido desde la tela de la falda, y alzárselo completamente hasta poder sacárselo por encima cabeza; quedando momentáneamente casi totalmente desnuda a excepción de la ropa interior en su cintura.

Al verse por unos instantes, regresaría al armario para poder tomar de ahí otra prenda interior, colocándose esta para cubrirse el pecho, acomodando bien los tirantes y jalándolos un poco para evitar cualquier incomodidad en el busto.

— Sera incomodo si no me llevo esto —negaría luego con su cabeza mientras va de vuelta a la cama, tomando primero la camisa azul—. Creo que debería hacer caso a Impa y dejar mi hábito de decir mis pensamientos en voz alta cuando estoy sola.

Sin querer demorarse más, se pondría la camisa que caería al nivel de la cintura, luego tomando el pantalón para sentarse en la cama y así poder ponérselo, metiendo la poca tela que sobra de la camisa dentro de los pantalones, cerrándose estos al instante.

Su siguiente objetivo serían sus botas, las cuales no tardaría en encontrar y colocárselas por encima de los pantalones, llegando ligeramente más debajo de las rodillas. Y después de ello vendría el cinturón, el cual se colocaría para poder acomodarse contra la cadera izquierda el arma envainada que descansaba horizontalmente en la pared.

Con su confiable estoque colgando seguro de su cinturón, la reina tomaría un elemento más, siendo esta una gran tela negra que se colocaría por encima de los hombros y se la acomodaría como una capucha, cubriéndose el pecho por delante y cayendo el resto de la tela por detrás de ella, cubriéndole un poco por los lados.

— Hora de irse…

Murmuraría para sí misma. Pero antes de ponerse en marcha, sus ojos se toparían nuevamente con el cofre que había sobre la mesa que tiene contra la pared.

Se mordería suavemente el labio inferior sin poder despegar su mirada del objeto, apretando inconscientemente su mano derecha en un puño.

* * *

Soltaría un suspiro cuando por fin pasa el sendero que va hacia la ciudadela. Afortunadamente en realidad no tuvo que pasar todo el castillo esquivando a sus propios guardias que naturalmente no iban a dejarla salir a estas horas de la noche y con las intenciones que tiene. Pero tampoco fue un trayecto fácil el llegar hasta este punto.

— Creo que lo mejor será empezar a revisar desde aquí.

Avanzaría de forma sigilosa por el camino que da al mercado, sabiendo que podía haber un par de guardias justo en ese punto.

— Se puede saber ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a esta hora?

La joven se tensaría apenas escucha esa familiar voz, y peor aún, en ese familiar tono que siempre se precedía a un regaño.

Lentamente comenzaría a girar su cuerpo, empezando por su cabeza, para ver detrás de ella, ya imaginándose con que iba a toparse. Y justo como pensaba; ahora delante de ella, con una mirada frustrada y los brazos cruzados, golpeando constantemente su bicep con el dedo índice, estaba su protectora, Impa.

Por alguna razón, la primera reacción prácticamente involuntaria de la joven reina seria llevarse el dedo índice derecho frente a sus labios, pidiéndole silencio a la Sheikah.

— Impa, ¡por favor…!

— Dame una buena razón para no regresarte yo misma al castillo justo ahora.

Naturalmente ambas mujeres, aunque hablaban con ligera agitación debido a las emociones que tienen, de todas formas lo hacían en un murmullo; no queriendo llamar la atención de nadie.

— ¡Necesito hacer esto, Impa!

— No es completamente necesario que seas tú quien salga a buscar a ese desconocido bandido.

— Tampoco hay una razón por la que no pueda hacerlo. No quiero simplemente quedarme sentada esperando. No cuando sé que puedo salir y encargarme de la seguridad de mi pueblo personalmente.

— Tienes que confiar más en las habilidades de la guardia del reino.

— Y confío en ellos. Simplemente quiero aportar también mi parte. Algo mayor a estar sentada en un trono por tiempo indefinido hasta felicitar a los soldados por haber logrado detener a la persona que este cometiendo esas fechorías.

— Tú tienes tus propias responsabilidades, y entre ellas es precisamente estar en ese trono manteniendo el orden.

Ante eso, Zelda se plantaría firmemente delante de la imponente guerrera, mirándola fijamente a los ojos con una expresión decidida.

— Y mi principal responsabilidad es mi gente. Me puedo encargar de revisar que el estado de cuentas este en una situación favorable después. Si ahora mismo puedo detener a un criminal antes de que lastime a una persona, eso hare.

Impa mantendría su mirada fija en los decididos ojos de la reina. Era obvio que no iba hacerle cambiar de opinión; así que luego de unos momentos de mantener ese duelo de miradas, la Sheikah soltaría un suspiro.

— De acuerdo, tú ganas. Pero no pienso dejarte ir sola.

La rubia no tardaría en sonreír ampliamente por la aceptación de su guardiana.

— De verdad te lo agradezco, Impa.

— Por cierto, ¿cómo burlaste a los guardias?

Zelda ya estaba dándose la vuelta para seguir el sendero cuando le preguntan ello, por lo que volvería a girarse para ver a su acompañante; parpadeando un par de veces, como si no asimilara la pregunta, aunque luego sonreiría un poco.

— Bueno, si de verdad quieres saber. Me he movido tanto como he podido con el Viento de Farore.

La mujer mayor se sorprendería un poco por la respuesta, abriendo sus ojos más ampliamente de lo normal. Aunque no era porque no supiera que la joven reina podía realizar tal hechizo.

Desde que cumplió los doce años, Zelda fue insistente en que deseaba aprender mucho más que la política del reino y las clases de nobleza y modales que una princesa debía conocer bien.

Ella, como su tutora y guardiana, fue el principal blanco de las peticiones de la princesa de recibir entrenamiento. Al final había accedido si Zelda lograba que su padre estuviera de acuerdo, ya que ella no deseaba poner a la joven en una situación donde escondiera sus entrenamientos y trataba de manejarse con todas sus clases. Si el rey accedía, se podía manejar de forma más nivelada.

Sorprendentemente, el monarca no tardó mucho en aceptar, declarando que sería prudente que la princesa tuviera los medios necesarios para poder defenderse, en caso de cualquier situación.

Y entonces su entrenamiento dio comienzo. Impa se encargó de que la pequeña joven recién entrada en la adolescencia, pudiera manejarse bien en el combate físico, así como en el uso de algunas armas. El estoque que ahora carga es algo en la que ella le ayudo a entrenarse, aunque ella misma no luchara con uno.

Pero para Zelda no fue suficiente. Ella estaba al tanto de que sus habilidades podían desarrollarse en otra dirección. Aunque se manejara muy bien en el combate directo y físico; sabía que sus capacidades serian mejores en la mentalidad de la magia.

Por ello es que empezó a buscar cualquier pergamino o libro que le ayudara, y en cada momento que tenía oportunidad, entrenaba ella misma para poder realizar correctamente los hechizos que encontraba, o simplemente canalizar su poder mágico en maneras específicas, como una simple bola de energía.

La Sheikah aún no olvida la cara completamente impactada y paralizada de la princesa cuando su primer intento de esfera de energía se desprendió de su mano y acabo rompiendo su ventana.

* * *

_— ¡N-no fue intencional, Impa! ¡Fue solo un error de cálculo!_

_La mujer estaría turnando su vista entre la jovencita que agitaba ambas manos con algo de desesperación frente a sí misma, luego de diez segundos de haber mantenido los ojos y la boca bien abiertas y el resto del cuerpo paralizado de la sorpresa; y la ventana que había quedado destrozada por el impacto del poder mágico._

_— ¿Cómo fue exactamente un error de cálculo?_

_Zelda jugaría un poco con sus dedos, bajando con cierta vergüenza su mirada, teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas._

_— E-estaba practicando el concentrar mi poder en la palma de mi mano…y cuando por fin lo logre, me emocione tanto que la concentración se alteró, y el ligero movimiento de mi brazo al emocionarme hizo que la esfera saliera disparada hacia la ventana…_

_Soltando un suspiro mientras niega con la cabeza, Impa cerraría sus ojos unos momentos, meditando lo que acaban de decirle. Seria luego de unos momentos que vuelve a mirar a la preocupada joven, quien le observaba de reojo con la cabeza aun algo inclinada._

_— Por suerte no causó un accidente mayor, y no saliste herida con ello. Pero, debes aprender a no perder la calma, especialmente cuando manejas la magia. Requiere de mucha concentración hasta que sea algo natural para ti canalizar tu poder mágico del modo que quieras._

_La mirada de la princesa cambiaria, a una más decidida y segura._

_— Y te aseguro que pienso lograrlo. No me rendiré, aprenderé a controlar mi magia._

_Impa solo podría sonreír ante la seguridad de su protegida._

* * *

Definitivamente, la actual reina había recorrido un largo camino en su aprendizaje desde entonces. Aunque…

— ¿Cuántas veces es que usaste ese hechizo?

Zelda se sorprendería de nuevo por la pregunta, aunque después desviaría muy ligeramente la mirada.

— Digamos…unas ¿tres veces?

Su guardiana movería su cabeza de un lado a otro con ligera frustración.

— Sabes que el transportar tu cuerpo de un punto a otro de esa manera consume mucho poder mágico. No debes de sobre esforzarte, menos si estas son tus intenciones.

— Quería salir pronto del castillo, no sabemos en qué momento algo podría pasar…que hablando de eso, no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo aquí, ¡hay que irnos!

Dando media vuelta para tratar de seguir con su camino, nuevamente seria detenida por Impa, quien le sujetaría de su hombro con la mano derecha.

— Así no.

Y levantando su brazo izquierdo, lanzaría hacia abajo un objeto que al impactar con el piso crearía un destello de luz, haciendo que la reina cerrara momentáneamente sus ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo ser trasladado en un instante. No se sorprendería del todo cuando al abrirlos se encontraba entre los callejones del pueblo.

Cuando ya están seguras en el lugar, Zelda miraría a la mujer mayor con sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, reflejando un inocente reproche.

— Pudiste haberme avisado en lugar de hacerlo tan repentinamente.

— Creí que ya habías asumido que haría eso.

Esta vez, la rubia sonreiría suavemente, admitiendo que su acompañante tenía razón. Pero decidiría no seguir con el tema, prefiriendo centrarse en el motivo por el que están ahí en primer lugar. Comenzando a mirar cautelosamente los alrededores, solo pudiendo notar la calle vacía y algunas casas con una luz saliendo por las ventanas cerradas.

— No parece que haya ocurrido nada fuera de lo ordinario por aquí.

Las dos continuaron avanzando con cautela, moviéndose de forma sigilosa, y ocultas entre las sombras. Los entrenamientos de la Sheikah sin duda habían tenido excelentes resultados en la joven monarca.

Pero por más que recorrieran cada callejón, el resultado siempre era el mismo. La situación era increíblemente tranquila y regular, solo el ocasional perro paseando por ahí.

Cuando habían recorrido ya varios de los callejones, la reina no podía decidirse si le aliviaba el que no pareciera haber ningún problema en el pueblo, o sentirse frustrada de no encontrar siquiera una pista que la guiara hacia el delincuente.

Llegando cerca de donde se encuentra el puente cerrado, impidiendo el paso hacia las planicies de Hyrule, Zelda e Impa se detendrían, aun escondidas en las sombras, ocultándose de algunos de los soldados que estaban ahí cubriendo su turno de vigilancia.

La rubia sería la primera en hablar.

— Al parecer aquí realmente no ha ocurrido nada, al menos no recientemente.

— ¿Ya puedes volver tranquila a tu habitación?

Negando con la cabeza, la joven miraría a su acompañante.

— No puedo aun. Dijeron que la Villa Kakariko también era otra víctima de estos atentados, tenemos que revisar también que todo este con calma ahí.

— Y ¿Cómo piensas llegar hasta allá con la salida cerrada?

— Tu deberías saberlo ya, ¿no?

La Sheikah solo podría suspirar porque efectivamente ya sabía exactamente cómo es que la reina pensaba ir a la mencionada villa.

— Vas a quedar agotada si sigues usando tu magia de esa manera.

Zelda meditaría eso unos momentos, observando la palma de su mano derecha, antes de volver a mirar a Impa.

— De acuerdo, hagámoslo a tu manera. Pero no pienso cambiar de opinión respecto a ir a Kakariko.

— No iba obligarte a hacerlo, tranquila.

Luego de decir eso, la mujer tomaría a su protegida del hombro una vez más, usando luego el brazo izquierdo para hacer un movimiento vertical con este, en el que acabaría azotando un nuevo objeto contra el piso, causando un ligero destello que forzaría a la joven a cerrar los ojos. Así como la ocasión anterior, cuando abre los ojos se encontraría del otro lado de los muros del pueblo, en las planicies del reino, no dudando en aprovechar el momento para observar los alrededores y a la distancia, tanto como puede.

— Por aquí todo también parece tranquilo.

Impa asentiría con su cabeza, igualmente fijándose en los alrededores por unos momentos, en busca de cualquier pista que le señalara algo sospechoso, pero sin poder encontrar ninguna.

— Aun así, hay que ir con cuidado, no sabemos si puede aparecer algo en cualquier momento.

— Lo sé. Tenemos que apresurarnos, en caso de cualquier cosa.

Ambas mujeres comenzarían a avanzar hacia su izquierda, en dirección a la Villa Kakariko. Impa aun miraba en diferentes direcciones, poniéndole atención a todo lo que podía; al igual que Zelda, quien sostenía firmemente la funda de su estoque, aun colgando contra su cadera, con la mano izquierda, para así poder desenvainar rápidamente de ser necesario.

En el momento en que estaban a punto de cruzar el corto puente que hay sobre el río; tanto la reina como la Sheikah se pondrían alertas, dando un ligero salto hacia atrás y desenfundando sus armas, sacando Zelda su estoque, e Impa su kodachi. En ese mismo instante, por debajo del puente se verían salir un brazo de cada lado, sosteniéndose el borde del terreno para tomar impulso y así saltar fuera del agua, quedando de pie frente a las dos.

Los recién aparecidos también eran un par, y aunque su vestimenta era gruesa, especialmente las capas que se notaban más pesadas por estar mojadas, la complexión física de los dos los delataba como hombres, pero sus rostros estaban cubiertos por las capuchas que estaban usando, generando una sombra que no dejaba ver bien la parte superior de la cara.

— Vaya, vaya. No pensé que fuera a ser tan rápido que Su Majestad saldría a jugar.

La joven se tensaría un poco ante las palabras del hombre de la derecha; sosteniendo con más firmeza su estoque, manteniéndose firme en su posición, y respondiendo con la voz más calmada posible, aunque sin dejar fuera la firmeza.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quiénes son ustedes y cuáles son sus intenciones?

Como respuesta solo recibiría la burlona risa de ambos hombres, gruesa y claramente maliciosa. Siendo luego el sujeto de la izquierda quien se digna a hablar

— Creímos que tendríamos que esperar unos cuantos días más, antes de que quisieras venir a revisar por tu cuenta. Pero parece que eres mucho más necia e impaciente de lo que se pensaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscan de mí?

— ¿Qué caso tendría solo decírtelo? Preferimos ver si es que logras descubrirlo por tu cuenta, O sabia gobernante.

Apretando un poco la mandíbula, la reina levantaría un poco más el brazo derecho, con el que sostiene el estoque, apuntando ligeramente hacia los dos contrincantes.

— No permitiré que nadie cause problemas en mi reino. Si tengo que sacarles la información a la fuerza, así lo hare.

Los hombres volverían a reír de la misma manera, sacando cada uno el brazo derecho de dentro de sus capuchas, cargando ambos en su mano un sable que no era tan ancho como para considerarse una scimitar, como las espadas de las Gerudo, pero tenía una forma similar.

— Parece que realmente te comportas como una reina guerrera —comentaría burlón el hombre de la derecha, alzando igualmente su sable —. De acuerdo…—se lanzaría de un impulso hacia Zelda, preparando el brazo para hacer un corte con su arma — ¡Veamos si realmente puedes hacerlo!

Sin embargo, el ataque no sería detenido por Zelda, sino por Impa, quien se pone delante de ella, sosteniendo su kodachi de lado, con la hoja hacía el lado opuesto del pulgar, en la mano derecha, de modo que podría poner más resistencia con la fuerza de su brazo para detener el gran sable; escuchándose el fuerte choque de metales ante el impacto.

— ¡No permitiré eso!

Aunque a la reina le había sorprendido un poco la defensa de la Sheikah, había podido notar como el segundo hombre no se lanzó contra ellas, sino todo lo contrario, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección a la villa, cosa que la impactaría enormemente.

— ¡Oh, no!

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la rubia se movería hacia un lado y se impulsaría para poder avanzar en persecución del otro bandido, impidiendo Impa que el primero hiciera algo para detenerla, aunque eso no evitaría que ella misma se preocupara.

— ¡Zelda!

— ¡No puedo permitir que se vaya, Impa!

Confiando en que su protectora podría contra ese sujeto, ella seguiría su rápido avance contra el otro, no queriendo perderlo de vista por ningún motivo.

Pero ocurriría un problema cuando alcanza las escaleras. El hombre se cortaría gran parte de su capa, solo dejando la capucha y la tela hasta los hombros, y arrojaría el aun mojado y pesado montón de tela hacia atrás, justo en el camino de Zelda. Quien al no esperarse eso, se quitaría del camino de forma apresurada, inconscientemente desviando la mirada unos instantes hacia la tela que le pasa por un lado, además de deteniendo momentáneamente su avance. Aunque solo fueran unos segundos cuando se dispondría a seguir, al mirar hacia adelante, notaria que ya no podía ver al hombre a causa de la vuelta hacia la derecha que hay en las escaleras.

— ¡Maldición!

* * *

— ¿Enserio crees que está bien dejarla ir sola?

Impa se mantendría mirando con agresiva frialdad al bandido con el que aún mantenía las hojas de sus armas presionadas una contra otra.

— ¿Oh? Parece que no eres de muchas palabras. De acuerdo, veamos que puedes hacer.

Ambos se lanzarían hacia atrás, tomando distancia uno del otro, manteniendo la mirada fija en su oponente por unos momentos. El silencio que se había formado se cortaría cuando el hombre empuña su sable con las dos manos, y soltando un grito, se lanzaría contra la Sheikah, quien lo esperaba firme en su posición.

* * *

Corriendo rápidamente, subiría los escalones restantes, notando con desesperación que no puede divisar por donde se pudo haber ido el bandido dentro de la Villa. Así que cuando está cerca del árbol que hay en el centro del lugar, comenzaría a avanzar con más cautela, mirando a sus alrededores.

— _¿A dónde se habrá ido?...No debí dejar que su táctica me distrajera de esa manera._

Abriría sus ojos ampliamente de forma repentina, antes de arrojarse hacia adelante, sosteniéndose por unos segundos con su mano izquierda en el suelo antes de rodar, justo en el momento que alguien más cae detrás de ella, impactando la dura hoja del sable contra la tierra. En el momento en el que Zelda se ponía de pie con rapidez, girándose para quedar cara a cara con su enemigo, el encapuchado hombre estaría levantando su arma nuevamente.

— Tus instintos y reflejos no están nada mal.

— Vaya, gracias. Yo por otro lado no estoy segura si llamarte temerario o pretencioso por atacarme en la zona más abierta de esta villa.

— ¿Qué diferencia hay? Ninguno de estos pueblerinos ha hecho realmente algo antes, de modo que dudo que alguien salga para ayudarte.

No podría evitar apretar un poco los dientes ante el insulto a su gente. Ella no pensaba que su gente fuera cobarde, pero por desgracia tenía que aceptar que realmente no haría gran diferencia si alguien se presentara. Además de que estarían en aun más peligro.

— ¿Cuál es su objetivo?

— ¿No se te dijo ya? ¿Qué diversión habría si solo te lo contara?

— ¿De modo que todo lo que quieren es divertirse a costa mía?

El hombre reiría una vez más, girando su muñeca un par de veces para maniobrar un poco con el sable en su mano.

— Podría ser. Pareces una mujer a la que resultaría muy divertido frustrar.

Apretando el mango de su estoque, lo sostendría frente a ella con firmeza, mirando con fría decisión al hombre unos metros delante de ella.

— Estoy segura que habrá gente que tenga una opinión diferente. Pero eso será un tema para otra ocasión.

— Estoy de acuerdo, no tiene caso perder más el tiempo hablando.

Y sin esperar más tiempo, el hombre se lanzaría contra ella, jalando el brazo hacia atrás por encima de su hombro antes de regresarlo en un tajo vertical. La princesa levantaría su arma para sostenerla en posición horizontal para así bloquear el ataque, tensándose un poco al sentir el obvio peso superior del hombre en ese impacto. Sin embargo no dejaría que eso la retuviera, haciendo presión para empujar aunque sea un poco hacia atrás a su oponente, haría un contraataque en un tajo horizontal hacia afuera para poder alejar el sable de ella; rápidamente jalaría su brazo hacia atrás para poder hacer una estocada hacia el hombro derecho del sujeto, pero este se colocaría de lado en un cuarto de giro hacia la derecha, haciendo que simplemente pasara por delante de su pecho, sin siquiera rozarle.

Seria luego su turno de contraatacar, prosiguiendo con su giro para dar toda una vuelta y levantando el sable a la altura del hombro, para así preparar otro corte horizontal en ese ataque semi-circular. Pero Zelda se agacharía para evitar el tajo, y respondería igualmente girando hacia la izquierda agachada para poder estirar la pierna del mismo lado y darle una patada en los talones que lo haría caer hacia atrás. Mientras termina su giro, la rubia se alzaría para poder continuar su ataque rápidamente, buscando el poder amenazarlo con la punta del estoque contra la garganta, pero antes de poder hacerlo, sentiría el como el hombre había levantado ambas piernas flexionadas, y con los dos pies juntos le daba una fuerte patada en su estómago, empujándola y haciendo que impacte contra el árbol que aún seguía cerca de donde estaban, soltando un doloroso quejido al sentirse aturdida por los dos golpes recibidos uno tras otro.

Afortunadamente podría reaccionar lo suficiente para ver el cómo su oponente ya se había puesto de pie y esta vez era el quien daba una estocada, con la clara intención de atravesarle el pecho. Se lanzaría hacia un lado, rodando y dándose media vuelta al pararse, rápidamente levantando su estoque para defenderse. Y de hecho lo necesitaría, porque el hombre no quería darle tiempo de reaccionar, habiendo ido a seguir con su ataque, dando un tajo tras otro que Zelda respondería, bloqueando todos los que puede, esquivando otros, y a su vez buscando atacarle ella misma para no estar completamente a la defensiva.

Lo que más le afectaba en esta situación, es que Impa no se había equivocado respecto a los resultados del repetitivo uso que le dio al Viento de Farore para poder salir del interior del castillo con facilidad. Si lo hubiera usado una vez más para aparecer del otro lado del muro que divide la ciudad con los campos, seguro habría quedado completamente agotada. Porque realmente ahora mismo no creía que podía usar alguna magia para atacarlo sin afectar su propia condición física a un nivel peligroso para este momento. Por esa razón solo podría mantenerse en un combate directo.

Cuando logra imponerse un poco y repele uno de los ataques de su oponente, viéndolo aturdirse un instante, la joven rápidamente clavaria su arma en el suelo, usándola de soporte al sujetarla con las dos manos para impulsar sus piernas en un salto, elevando los pies completamente hacia el lado derecho, y al girar sus brazos a la izquierda, sosteniendo sus manos por encima de la empuñadura, es que acabaría dándole una fuerte patada en la cabeza al hombre, aturdiéndolo todavía más, y forzándolo a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Durante el giro es que Zelda bajaría las piernas para poder pisar el suelo una vez mas, sacando su estoque de la tierra, sosteniéndolo nuevamente con la mano derecha, para atacarle otra vez, buscando clavarle el arma en el hombro derecho con el objetivo de inmovilizarselo e impedirle el buen manejo de su sable, viendo que es su brazo dominante.

Grande seria su sorpresa cuando solo lograría hacerle un pequeño agujero en la tela, solo para escuchar el sonido de metal chocando uno contra otro; sintiendo como su impacto rebota después de ello.

_— ¡Debí imaginar que podría cargar con protección debajo de esa capucha! ¡Estoy en desventaja en ello!_

Antes de poder recuperar la compostura, su muñeca derecha seria sujetada con fuerza, sacándole un nuevo quejido, pero haciendo lo posible por no abrir su mano y perder su estoque, como seguramente el hombre buscaba.

— ¡No lo has hecho nada mal hasta ahora! ¡Pero buscando someterme en lugar de matarme te hará imposible el vencerme!

Sentiría como el apretón en su muñeca se hace más fuerte, y cuando el bandido hace un giro con su mano, torciéndole ligeramente, es que no podría evitar abrir su mano por pura inercia, cayendo su arma al piso. Sin darle oportunidad siquiera de quejarse de eso, el hombre mantendría el agarre en su muñeca para jalarla y hacerla girar un poco antes de lanzarla contra un muro de piedra cercano, impactando su espalda contra este, sintiéndose ahogada por unos instantes al caer al suelo.

— Admito que no esperaba que pudieras dar tanta pelea, parece que realmente tienes potencial de guerrera…una verdadera lástima, la verdad.

Mientras escucha las pisadas en el pasto, Zelda trataría de levantarse, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando se apoya en su mano derecha por la reciente torcedura, pero aun así se alzaría hasta al menos quedar sobre sus rodillas, con la mayor parte de su cuerpo cubierto por la capa que no se había removido.

— Esa sin duda es una buena imagen. La reina de Hyrule de rodillas ante mí. Creo que la recordare siempre.

Tratando de recuperar el aliento, y aprovechándose de la capa que le tapaba, llevaría su mano izquierda cautelosamente hacia detrás de su cintura, buscando que no se notara el movimiento de su brazo por debajo de la gruesa tela. Esperando el momento justo.

— Al parecer no estas hecha para proteger a este reino. Sera mejor que simplemente desaparezcas.

Abriría sus ojos sorprendida por el comentario, para luego sentirse alterada, frunciendo su entrecejo mientras observa el cómo su enemigo decide hacer su ataque, realizando un corte diagonal con su sable. Ya teniendo su mano izquierda preparada, en el momento justo que tiene la mano de él lo suficientemente cerca, es que haría su rápido movimiento, sacando su brazo izquierdo de dentro de su capa, jalándolo hacia la derecha ligeramente por encima de su cabeza, escuchando claramente el sonido de carne rebanándose, seguido de un horrible grito de dolor.

— ¡Aahhh!

* * *

Recibiendo una fuerte patada directa en el plexo solar, el hombre saldría impulsado hacia atrás hasta caer al piso, habiendo soltado su sable por el golpe recibido. La manera en que cayó haría que la capucha se removiera hacia atrás, descubriéndole la cabeza. Por desgracia debajo de ello estaba usando una máscara que le cubría como un antifaz y también por encima del cabello.

La mujer no tardaría en impulsarse hacia adelante y retener sus brazos al presionarle con las rodillas, acomodándose encima del torso para amenazarle con su kodachi justo en la garganta.

Ninguno de los dos estaba ileso, tenían varias marcas de golpes, pero al parecer los dos habían logrado evitar los ataques de las armas de cada uno.

— Sera mejor que comiences a hablar.

El hombre se aguantaría un quejido, y aunque su boca hacia una pequeña mueca, sonreía de forma burlona de nuevo, observando desde su posición a la Sheikah.

— ¿Ahora quieres hablar? Por desgracia no creo que vayas a tener mucho tiempo para ello.

Internamente extrañada por lo que le dice, de pronto escucharía algo acercándose. Unas fuertes pisadas que parecían venir en gran cantidad; pero lo que más le sorprendería fue que junto con eso, escucharía algunos de aullidos. Eso haría que levantara la mirada para notar como desde cierta distancia ya podía ver a un grupo de criaturas caninas de gran tamaño acercarse hacia donde ellos estaban, notando sus ojos brillantes, y claramente hambrientos.

— _¡¿Wolfos?!..._

La presencia de esas bestias, especialmente en manada, por esos lugares, la dejaría bastante sorprendida; tanto que el sujeto debajo de ella aprovecharía ese pequeño momento de distracción para aplicar la suficiente fuerza en ambos brazos y hacer que Impa se desequilibrara un poco, pero eso fue más que suficiente para poder empujarla y quitársela de encima, rodando para hacerse hacia atrás y mantener la distancia de la mujer mientras se pone de pie.

— Creo que vas a estar ocupada por un rato. Sera mejor que te deje para que te encargues de tus asuntos.

Viendo cómo mete una mano dentro de su capa y luego la saca para prepararse para arrojar algo al piso, Impa trataría de alcanzarlo antes de que lo hiciera.

— ¡No escaparas!

Por desgracia sería tarde, el bandido lanzaría el objeto al suelo y este causaría una explosión de luz, obligándola a cubrir su vista de la luz cegadora solo para ver después como el hombre ya no se encontraba en el lugar. Eso claramente le molestaría, apretando los puños y la mandíbula mientras mira el lugar vacío donde antes estaba el enemigo.

— ¡Maldita sea…!

Escuchando de nuevo las constantes y veloces pisadas de los Wolfos, centraría su atención en estos, poniéndose en posición de defensa para prepararse para enfrentar a todas esas criaturas.

* * *

Una mano y un sable caerían en la tierra, a una corta distancia de donde estaban los dos. Y mientras que el hombre da algunos pasos hacia atrás, sujetándose la muñeca sangrante; la reina lentamente se ira poniendo de pie, teniendo en su mano izquierda una muy corta espada, casi se le podría considerar una daga. Su mango y empuñadura eran de un color marrón, y en esta última se podía admirar una esfera de color rojo en el centro.

Una pequeña conversación volvería a resonar en la mente de la joven.

_— ¿De verdad vas a dármela? ¿Enserio puedo quedarme con esto?_

_— Por supuesto que sí, Zelda. ¡Seguro que te servirá para salir de un apuro!_

_— ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Te juro que siempre la atesorare!_

Por un instante, su vista estaría en la pequeña arma manchada de sangre en su mano.

— _Y realmente así fue…_

Pero no se permitiría una mayor distracción. Rápidamente, volvería a fijarse en su oponente, quien seguía sosteniéndose de su muñeca, pero ya no estaba gritando, solo jadeaba, y probablemente la miraba enfurecido, considerando que todavía no podía ver sus ojos por su capucha.

— M-Maldita…n-no me imaginaba que eras capaz de algo así…

Zelda mantendría una expresión seria, pero una mirada bastante endurecida, a pesar de que aún se sentía afectada por los daños que recibió hace unos momentos.

— Te dije que si tenía que sacarte las respuestas a la fuerza, así lo haría.

El hombre gruñiría mientras se le veía apretar los dientes, soltando lentamente su muñeca para llevar su mano izquierda detrás de su cuerpo. Cuando Zelda ve eso, reaccionaria levantando el brazo derecho, con la palma de su mano hacia adelante. El movimiento le haría soltar un quejido.

— ¡E-Espera!

Trataría de concentrarse en generar una esfera de energía, sentiría una gran tensión en el brazo derecho, por lo que le resultaría imposible hacerlo a tiempo. Solo siendo capaz de ver como su oponente levantaba el brazo y luego lo jalaba hacia abajo, arrojando algo al suelo, por lo que ella giraría la cabeza cerrando los ojos, sabiendo que el efecto de ese objeto sería un cegador destello de luz.

— ¡Nos veremos de nuevo, Reina de Hyrule!

Sería lo último que escuchara del sujeto, e incluso su voz se notaría alejándose, por lo que no se sorprendería cuando al poder abrir los ojos, observa que el bandido se ha ido.

Bajando lentamente sus brazos, Zelda haría un chasquido con su lengua, frustrada de no haber logrado impedir que el hombre escapara. Aunque observando a su alrededor, no evitaría la sensación de alivio al ver que la Villa seguía perfectamente; pero cuando su vista se posa en la mano cortada, inerte en el suelo, sentiría un escalofrío al saber que ella fue la causante de eso, especialmente al sentir la pequeña espada aun en su mano izquierda.

Soltaría un suspiro mientras empieza a caminar lentamente, avanzando hacia donde su estoque había quedado, para así recogerlo y envainarlo una vez más.

— ¡Zelda!

Se sorprendería un poco al escuchar el llamado, girando su cabeza hacia donde proviene la voz, viendo como Impa se acercaba corriendo a donde ella estaba.

— ¡I-Impa! ¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?!

Estaría bastante impactada de ver que su protectora se encontraba con una gran cantidad de sangre encima, por lo que empezaría a observarle en distintos lugares, tratando de encontrarle las heridas. Pero la Sheikah alzaría su mano derecha, agitando un poco esta.

— No, no es mi sangre, tranquila.

Un nuevo suspiro se escaparía de sus labios, esta vez de alivio. Aunque otro pensamiento llegaría a su cabeza.

— Entonces…

Impa volvería a negar, solo que esta vez lo haría con la cabeza.

— Desgraciadamente pudo escapar. Esta sangre es de una manada de Wolfos.

Eso sí que la dejaría muy sorprendida, y se notaba en su expresión, con sus ojos bastante abiertos y manteniendo la boca abierta unos momentos antes de poder responder.

— ¿Wolfos? Pero…pero ¿Cómo es que una manda de Wolfos estaba en las planicies? ¿No es que solo están en los bosques?

— También me sorprendí. Ese sujeto aprovecho mi momento de distracción para huir. Pero ¿Qué sucedió contigo? ¿Te encuentras bien?

La reina desviaría ligeramente la mirada, cerrando con suavidad su mano derecha.

— Sí, estoy bien. Unos cuantos golpes nada más, seguro que un baño ayudara a relajar mis músculos y disminuir el dolor. Pero tampoco pude impedir que el bandido huyera…

La mujer mayor se quedaría observando a la joven unos momentos; aunque luego notaria algo particular, viendo un poco más hacia abajo. Sería en ese momento en el que nota la daga ensangrentada que la reina está sujetando.

— Zelda, ¿eso es…?

Curiosa por la repentina pregunta incompleta de la Sheikah, Zelda la miraría de nuevo; notando como está viendo hacia abajo, por lo que ella también bajaría la mirada, pudiendo deducir con facilidad a que se refería. Así que volvería a mirarle, sonriendo muy ligeramente.

— Sí, creí que podría necesitarla en caso de un apuro, así que la traje conmigo. La verdad es que si acabo siendo necesaria…

Cuando dice eso, miraría hacia un lado, dirigiendo su vista una vez más a la mano que seguía ahí tirada. Impa igualmente seguiría su vista, no tardando en encontrarla.

— Por favor encárgate de eso, Impa.

La aludida asentiría con su cabeza, avanzando hacia donde estaba aquella mano. Mientras lo hace, Zelda escucharía una nueva voz, proviniendo del lado contrario.

— ¿Su Majestad?

Mirando hacia el otro lado, se encontraría con una aldeana, una mujer adulta y robusta quien la mirada con cierto miedo pero mayor preocupación. Misma mirada que cargaban otros cuatro habitantes de la Villa que estaban ahí cerca.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?...La verdad es que escuche un poco desde dentro de mi casa. Pero tenía mucho miedo de salir.

Zelda sonreiría con tranquilidad, buscando calmar a la mujer, así como a las demás personas.

— No se preocupe. Fue mejor que todos se quedaran dentro de sus casas. Lo importante es que se encuentran bien, y que nadie salió herido.

Un hombre de complexión gruesa se acercaría un poco más, llamando la atención de la monarca.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Majestad?

— Por desgracia, yo tampoco tengo las respuestas para eso. Pero si puedo asegurarle algo —miraría de forma más seria a los presentes—. Sea lo que sea que pase, yo me encargare de protegerlos.

Los aldeanos aún se veían preocupados, intercambiando algunas miradas, pero luego todos verían de nuevo a la reina, afirmando con sus cabezas. El mismo hombre volvería a hablar.

— Se lo agradecemos mucho. Si hay una manera en la que podamos ayudarle, sabe que puede contar con nosotros.

Eso haría que la rubia volviera a sonreír, esta vez de manera más dulce, suavizando su mirada.

— Soy yo quien les agradece entonces. Lo único que necesito es que no duden en comunicar si es que algo llega a suceder. Ya sea aquí, o en otra parte del reino donde estén.

Miraría complacida como los habitantes de la villa vuelven a asentir con sus cabezas, teniendo unas expresiones más relajadas.

— Majestad.

Guiando su mirada hacia la derecha, atendería el llamado que Impa, quien ya se había colocado fielmente a su lado.

— Es hora de volver a casa.

Moviendo su cabeza en modo de afirmación, se despediría de los aldeanos, quienes se inclinarían un poco, pero con mucho respeto, mientras la ven partir en compañía de su guardiana.

Mientras avanzaba hacia la salida de la villa, Zelda usaría la tela de su capa para limpiar la sangre de la hoja de su arma, y después de eso, envainaría la Espada Kokiri de vuelta en su funda.


End file.
